


Hello Kisses

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Kissing Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Hello Kisses: After long periods apart, these can include A picking up B and spinning them around. Fingers pressing into cheeks, palms cupping necks, and breathless laughs when they finally come up for air.





	Hello Kisses

Patton got off the plane, super excited. His business trip was over, and he finally had a chance to see his husband for the first time in weeks. He looked around at the crowd of people waiting for loved ones, moving to their next flight, perhaps just loitering in the airport for somewhere warm. Roman had to be here, he said he’d be.

And then the crowd parted just a bit and there he was, wearing his prince costume as though he’d rushed from work just to be there, holding a sign that said, “Here for my beautiful husband” in rainbow marker.

Patton grinned and ran to him, and then he was suddenly in the air, being twirled around, and then they were kissing, and it was the best thing Patton had experienced in a long time. Patton brought his hands up to Roman’s face, and Romans hands were in Patton’s hair, and neither of them really cared who saw.

When they broke apart for air, they both laughed, breathless.

“I missed you so much,” Roman said, pressing his forehead to Patton’s, eyes still closed.

“It’s been too long. I love you, my prince,” Patton said, using the nickname he’d given Roman from before they started dating.

“I love you too.” Roman slipped his hand down to meet Patton’s and they went to the baggage claims together.


End file.
